mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
BlackGryph0n
BlackGryph0n is a US navy sailor in Japan who draws, animates, and composes music dedicated as fan labor to . All his songs are dubstep. Most of his drawings, and all of his animations are done in Adobe Flash. He is well known for creating the video "Twilightlicious" as well as most of the rest of the "Ponylicious [[cite web | url = http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLv1P-6YxEm6CKVDsmYZSdI5OJgUUgise7 | author= BlackGryph0n | date 2012-10-9 | accessdate= 2012-11-28 | work = YouTube}}" series. He has proven he can edit ponies into a photograph. He draws the cover art for all of his own songs. A lot of the voice actors he works with prefer to remain anonymous, but he has had Rina Chan voice act for him on more than one occasion, and he also has his sister, Susannah, voice act for him as well; such as in the case of Vinyl Scratch has a Message and Rainbowlicious. Before having become a fan of My little Pony, he did a lot of photography and live videos of wildlife.__TOC__ Ponylicious BlackGryph0n’s ponylicious series is collection of videos that currently feature five of the main 6. The first of these was Twilightlicious featuring Twilight Sparkleas she said the now famous line "I'm the T to the W-I, L-I-G-H-T, and no other pony trolls it down like me. I'm Twilightlicious." Twilight's voice clip was left by Tara Strong on twitter. Tara Strong being the original voice actor for Twilight in . The Rarity Rhymes was made with a recording of Tabitha St. Germain, the voice actor for Rarity on the show. The rest of the videos follow a similar theme. Finally, a recording of Peter New's voice was created into the latest video, Applelicious. The video Message from Rarity was removed from YouTube when Hasboro claimed copyright infringement. However, it can still be seen on BlackGryph0n's deviantArt account. Pony-Bop BlackGryph0n's Pony-Bop collection is a series of GIFs that feature the mane 6 plus Derpy Hooves and Sibsy's OC Wild Fire. The ponies in these GIFs will bob their heads in a rhythmatic fashion, save for Wild Fire who simply looks annoyed and rolls her eyes. Links to seperate Pony-Bop GIF's *Twi-Bop *Flutter-Bop *Pinkie-Bop *Rainbow-Bop *Apple-Bop *Rarity-Bop *Wildfire-Bop *Derpy-Bop Freaking Singing Pony Freaking Singing Pony is an animation by BlackGryph0n for April Foals day. It is the first flash animation BlackGryph0n ever made. It features a green pony OC with a microphone tattoo singing the line "I'm a freakin' singin' pony, yeah." four times. BlackGryph0n voiced the pony himself. Vinyl Scratch has a message Vinyl Scratch has a message is the opening animation by BlackGryph0n for his own song BR34CH. It involves Vinyl Scratch who decides to put an end to the issue of what her eye color is by revealing them on-screen. She takes off her glasses, and reveals that her eyes are red. Viny then starts playing the song. Vinyl Scratch was voiced by BlackGryph0n's sister, Susanna. The video was released well before the episode A Canterlot Wedding Part 2whereuponmost fans agreed that her eyes are some shade of purple. Message from Twilight Sparkle Message from Twilight Sparkle is a video created by BlackGryph0n featuring Twilight Sparkle. Twilight is voiced by Rina Chan. Twilight decides to interrupt the My Little Pony opening theme in order to talk about herself. She begins by talking about what she likes, but is interrupted by Spikewho asks what she is doing. Twilight gets startled and bucks him in the face, of the side of a staircase. At the end of the video, she is heard having a conversation with Spike regarding what he was doing. Songs References External links *BlackGryph0n’s YouTube *BlackGryph0n’s deviantArt Category:Artists Category:Musicians